Snowstorm
by BreadThief98
Summary: When Ezra and Kanan are separated during a mission and Ezra is ambushed by the Seventh Sister, something happens. Written for Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal's challenge. See the end for a challenge of my own.
**_I don't know... I think it turned out pretty well but I think I rushed it. I hope you enjoy anyway!_**

 ** _This, if you missed it in the summary, is for Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal's challenge. Hope you like it!_**

 ** _See the end A/N for a challenge of my own._**

 ** _Edit: I fixed a minor plot screw up. Ugh... I should not be allowed to write when I am half asleep..._**

* * *

Ezra cursed as he trudged through the snow, staying as close to the mountain as possible. Kanan and Ezra were currently scouting an ice planet for a base when a band of Stormtroopers had separated him from Kanan. Ezra had tried tracking his master with the Force, but to no avail. Ezra was starting to get worried. Was Kanan alright? Did he get captured? Was he even-

"Hello."

Ezra quickly spun around, lightsaber ignited. His eyes narrowed at his unwelcome visitor.

"Of course you came," he growled. "You know, you're starting to annoy me Seven."

The Seventh Sister just smiled. "You wound me, my dear boy. I came all this way to see you and you greet me with an insult. You should be flattered."

"I don't go for crazy," Ezra retorted.

"Like master like padawan I see. Well, let's see if that is really the case." The Seventh Sister ignited her red blade and charged at Ezra. Ezra countered, pushing the inquisitor away before taking a swing himself, which was easily blocked.

"Where's your buddy?" Ezra snapped as he parted away a blow.

"Why, haven't you sensed it already?" The Seventh Sister sneered.

Ezra was thrown off by her statement, losing focus and allowing the Seventh Sister to take action. An invisible hand gripped his neck, cutting off his air supply, before slamming him unceremoniously into the rocks.

* * *

Kanan muttered a curse as he tried to hold his own against the Fitfth Brother's onslaught. "Of all the times to get separated from Ezra..."

"Your thoughts betray you," the Fifth Brother sneered. "You fear for the boy's life, and rightfully so."

"What?" Kanan replied. He was answered with a swift kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Where..." Kanan coughed. "Where is he, Five? What did you...do to him?"

"In a similar predicament. Seventh Sister should be finishing the boy right about now. You'll be joining him soon enough."

The Fifth Brother smirked, relishing in his victory. Kanan narrowed his eyes as the inquisitor raised his lightsaber.

Thinking quickly, Kanan summoned his lightsaber and ignited it in time to block the fatal blow. A push of the Force sent the Fifth Brother into the snow, where he didn't move. Suddenly, a wave of anguish swept through Kanan like a tidal wave. "Oh no..."

Kanan dove into the Force, trying desperately to locate the boy. He frowned when he felt a wall of some sort, keeping him from contacting Ezra, but was pleased to find he could still track him.

With no hesitation, Kanan took off, letting the Force guide him to his apprentice.

* * *

Ezra coughed, clutching his wounded side as he stood. The wind began to pick up and the sky darkened. The Seventh Sister smirked. "Fifth Brother just contacted me. He emerged victorious when he engaged Jarrus."

Ezra's eyes widened. He didn't like where this was going. "F-finished? V-victorious? What are you saying?"

"Your master is dead boy."

Ezra shook his head. He would have sensed it right? But...he couldn't feel Kanan's presence anywhere. No... That couldn't...

"No..." Ezra muttered, tears coming to his eyes. As he stood there in disbelief, snow began swirling around him. "You're lying!"

"Am I?" the Seventh Sister sneered. "Tell me child, can you sense your dear master?"

Ezra dove into the Force, but where there should have been Kanan, there was nothing.

"NO!" Ezra yelled. The Seventh Sister frowned upon sensing the darkness now starting to radiate from the boy. Such power... Such strength...

The wall that she had put up to block off the boy had-

Ezra's hand outstretched and the Seventh Sister was sent into the ground, the snow swirling more and more violently. The air grew colder as the darkness around Ezra grew. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The Seventh Sister felt herself get lifted into the air, and slammed into the ground so violently that if it weren't for her body modifications, to would have snapped her neck. It was, however, enough to knock her clean out.

* * *

The wall broke, and Kanan knew it. However, as Kanan ran towards Ezra's location, he saw a violent snowstorm swirling. There was something dark about the storm...and that meant...

"Karabast!" Kanan cried. He immediately began fighting his way through the storm.

"Ezra!"

"STAY BACK!"

Kanan felt an invisible wall collide with him and he was sent flying through into the snow. "I have to get Ezra under control before Seven wakes up," he told himself. "Or we'll both be in trouble."

Kanan stood back up and pushed through the storm that his apprentice had created.

Ezra's face was still murderous, his hand shaking with fury as the snow swirled viciously around him. His eyes, however, were blank, as if he had no control.

"Ezra!" Kanan cried.

"Stay back!" Ezra yelled, pressing against the mountain wall. "You killed my master! Now I will kill you!"

Ezra must have thought that he was the Seventh Sister.

 _"I need to get through to him or he'll kill me for sure..."_

"Ezra, I'm right here!"

"Shut up! You killed him! You killed Kanan!"

"Ezra, I'm not dead." Kanan raised his hand in a peaceful gesture, forcing his way through the storm. "Calm down and we can go home."

Ezra blinked before he shook his head, his mind trying to recognize the voice but the darkness not allowing it. "N-no..."

When Kanan fought his way to the center of the storm, he placed one hand on Ezra's shoulder and lowered his hand with the other. "Kid, please..."

Ezra's eyes regained focus, staring up at Kanan for a moment before shutting. Ezra collapsed and Kanan caught him, gently lowering him to the ground. Just like last time, the darkness slid off Ezra as he fell. The storm abruptly stopped, the snow and ice disappearing as quickly as it came.

Kanan allowed himself to breathe as Ezra's eyes fluttered open, tired and glossy with sleep. He was shivering and pale.

"Kanan? You're alive?" His voice was small, weak.

Kanan nodded, before pulling the boy into a hug.

"Of course I am. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

When Kanan pulled away from the hug, he saw that Ezra had already fallen asleep. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Seventh Sister stir. He had to move. With a grunt, Kanan carefully yet quickly slung Ezra over his shoulder and took off.

He didn't stop until he reached the _Phantom_.

* * *

 _"Seventh Sister!"_

The Seventh Sister moaned as she opened her eyes.

 _"Fifth Brother to Seventh Sister! Are you out there?"_

The Seventh Sister sat up, clutching her head before clicking on her comlink. "This is Seventh Sister. Did you dispose of the Jedi?"

 _"No. And I know you failed as well. The rebel ship is gone."_

"As if I needed a reminder," the Seventh Sister retorted. "But I do have some news."

 _"What is it?"_

"I think we found a new candidate for a high Inquisitor. The padawan of Kanan Jarrus is powerful. Not everyone can summon a killer snowstorm, dark side or not."

 _"What are you suggesting?"_

"I am suggesting that we make the boy our new primary target."

* * *

Kanan sat on his bed, back against the wall and hand resting on his still sleeping padawan's forehead. He had a troubled look on his face, and rightfully so.

Ezra had used the dark side again, and this time, it was as if he had absolutely no control, as if Ezra wasn't even there. It wasn't like the last time where Ezra brought down fire and brimstone on the Grand Inquisitor in the form of an Alpha Myrnock either.

The storm Ezra summoned was a lot more powerful. Anyone without the Force would have easily died in it.

What's worse was that the Seventh Sister saw it all, and was no doubt seeing Ezra as a potential dark sider even more than she did before.

That wasn't good.

A soft moan broke Kanan out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw blue eyes gazing up at him.

"Kanan?" Ezra mumbled. "Where are we? Last thing I remember was getting separated. And why do I feel cold? What happened?"

So just like last time, Ezra had no memory of what happened. Was it better to leave the boy unaware?

No. Ezra deserved the truth.

"The Dark Side," Kanan explained. "You used it."

"Again?" Ezra's eyes were wide with panic. "No! Not again! Why did I-"

"Calm down. It's not entirely you're fault. When we got separated, one of the Inquisitors put up a wall between us. That wall may have been part of what made you use the dark side again. You lost focus and went into a panic."

"That shouldn't had happened..." Ezra muttered, sitting up. "Did I hurt anybody? Did I hurt you?" Ezra hissed in pain as his broken ribs were forced to move, and Kanan gently pushed him back down.

"You knocked Seven out," Kanan replied. "But I'm fine." Kanan left out the part about Ezra trying to kill him. That would have only made things worse.

"What did I do..." Ezra muttered. "I... What if I did kill somebody? I-"

"Don't worry about it," Kanan cut off gently. "We'll worry about it later. Just rest right now."

Ezra nodded and closed his eyes. Before he was out entirely, Ezra mumbled. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Kanan sighed sadly. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Ezra was going to need even more protecting now. No matter how much Ezra denied it, he would need it.

It was the only way for Kanan to keep his star shining.

* * *

 _ **So what did you think?**_

 _ **When I say High Inquisitor, I'm referring to my headcanon about the Inquisitors. I think that there are seven high Inquisitors, like Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister. They are the ones who handle the big tasks. Then, there are the lesser Inquisitors, like the ones that are on Arcanis. Then, leading them all is the Grand Inquisitor. When a Grand dies, then the High Inquisitors compete for the position of Grand Inquisitor while the lessers compete for the rank of High Inquisitor. However, if the Inquisitors ever got their claws on Blueberry, he'd probably go straight to High Inquisitor just because of how strong he is.**_ _ **Hope that clears things up!**_

 _ **I might do a sequel for this, I might now. Depends if I can get any ideas.**_

 _ **As for my challenge, I'm thinking of a fic where Ezra gets captured. However, the story MUST pick up right AFTER Ezra is rescued. You can have flashbacks about Ezra's captured, but the main plot must be centered around Ezra's recovery. The recovery can be from injuries, trauma, emotional stress etc. I do have a few rules to add to the challenge aspect of it all.**_

 _ **1\. K-T only. If it absolutely has to be M, it can only be for violence and blood. Nothing overly graphic please.**_

 _ **2\. No pairings. Light Kanan/Hera is welcome, but it must be strictly space family. No romance.**_

 _ **3\. This isn't a requirement, but I would really, really love it is Kanan and Ezra father son feels were it in.**_

 _ **Have fun with the challenge and feel free to PM if you need ideas or have questions.**_

 _ **If you enjoyed the fic, you know what to do and as always, until next time!**_


End file.
